Anakin Skyrunner
"We have to deceive the world!" '''Anakin Skyrunner '''is a Jedi on the verge of the Dark Side who trained under one of the Kenobis. No one knows for sure which one, but most believe it was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is the Chosen Smudge who was destined to bring balance to the universe, but fell to the Dark Side. Early Life Born on Tatooine, he has accumulated an irrational fear of sand and snow (No one knows why snow), and lived with his mother as a slave under the jurisdiction of the Hutts. Anakin only had one friend when he was young, D4-R4: A spherical droid who's circuts had been fried before Anakin bought him. Not knowing the droid was already broken, he took it with him to the podraces one day only to have D4-R4 crushed by a passing caravan. Devastated by this event, Anakin vowed to never make anymore friends ever again. Not even a day after that, he found a droid in a cafe being used as a trashcan by the locals. Deceiving the manager, Anakin took the droid and made a friend once more. This droid was later named R2-D2 by Anakin because he had seen a famous droid on tv named such. A few years later when Anakin was ten, he illegally entered a podracing competition and accidently destroyed his pod during the final lap. In the crowd, however, was the infamous Obi-Wan Kenobi who was evaluating Anakin. Obi-Wan remarked that he had never seen such a well-planned explosion in his life and quickly asked Anakin to join the Republic. He accepted Anakin as his padawan and allowed R2 to join as well. A few years later, he became a Jedi Knight and one day hoped to be a Jedi Master. During the Clone Wars Anakin Skyrunner became a general during the Clone Wars and served with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He met a Clone that went by the name Capatin Rex and soon realized he hated him. Rex followed Skyrunner almost 24/7, which drove the latter mad, and also obeyed every order Anakin gave. Anakin also organized top secret missions to take down General Devious, several of which have become major successes. The names of the operations were chosen by Skyrunner himself and include: * Operation One: Take down Devious * Operation Two: Ok, don't fail this time guys * Operation Three: I'm losing more troops than Obi-Wan is * Operation Five: We do not speak of what has happened * Operation Six: Help us These were dubbed "Anakin's Fail". Soon after the operations, Anakin was demoted back to a Jedi Knight. After the incident, Anakin invited Obi-Wan to take a ride to the Republic fleet, but on the way, a tragic accident occurred. As Anakin was looking out the open window of a grounded starfighter, Obi-Wan failed to inform Anakin that he was going to roll the windows up. The young Jedi Knight froze as he realized the window had sliced his arm up to the elbow completely off. Anakin was quickly oufitted with a stylish new cybernetic, black gauntlet. After Anakin's Fail About a year after the operations took place, Skyrunner found himself with a padawan. Unknown to him at the time, his padawan Ahsoka Gone-Oh was secretly plotting to lure him to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan was unaware of this fact as well and encouraged Anakin to take on an apprentice. Ahsoka during this time was a young Jedi-in-training and often talked back to Anakin, trying to cause problems. During one of their missions, Anakin and Ahsoka had been tasked with finding a woman who had connections with the Light and Dark side of the Force. The woman was aware that Anakin was the Chosen Smudge and grew eager to recruit him for her master, Count Dooku. Ahsoka knew of the woman's plan and temporarily teamed up with her to take Anakin to Dooku. Ahsoka and the woman got up in the middle of the night, drugged Skyrunner, and dragged him out to the docking bay. After they brought Anakin to the bay, the drug started to wear off, causing Anakin to wake up. Oblivious to their plan, Anakin awoke and was told that the enemy had drugged him. He believed their words and didn't suspect treachery in the slightest. =